Always Far From Perfect
by livvixxx
Summary: Summary: Bloom thought she had a happy life. Great friends and a loving boyfriend who so happens to be the Prince of Erackleon. But she is a about to learn that life is not so prefect.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bloom thought she had a happy life. Great friends and a loving boyfriend who so happens to be the Prince of Erackleon. But she is a about to learn that life is not so prefect.

This is a bit of the first chapter. Let me know if i should continue.

The warm August breeze pasted through me leaving goose bumps on my skin as I watched her walk to him in a stunning summer white dress taking his hand in hers. I wipe my already tear stained face because I know that should be me up there marrying him; and by him I mean Sky. I peek around the tree where I'm hiding unable to move forward or away from the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Prince Sky and Princess Layla," the priest read out glancing out at the families and friends.

'_Sky and Bloom,'_ Bloom thought unable to control the tears. A sob escaped her mouth louder than she expected. It went unnoticed to mostly everyone except one person whose eyes immediately locked with mine with pain and shock clearly visible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im Back!**

**This story is based after the first season when Alfea and Red Fountain have that big dance together but Bloom and Sky DID NOT KISS. They don't know how to express their feelings to eachother.**

**Also thanks to Winx Lover for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. It was meant to be Diaspro not Layla.**

**ENJOY!**

**1 year ago – September 2010 **

***Bloom Pov***

I am so excited. It is my second year returning to Alfea; my favourite place in the entire world. It was two years ago when I met my best friends Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna and Flora. It was a memorable year not just because I finally found where I belonged but it was when I met my boyfriend Sky.

***Flashback* **

It was eleven o'clock when the dance ended and Stella and I headed to our cabin as we had to start packing for camp was coming to an end. In about twenty minutes we managed to have everything we own covering the floor. As we help each other organize, we mostly laughed and gossiped.

"So I saw you and Brandon after our performance, you two look cute together," I winked at Stella.

"We are just friends," Stella mumbled trying but failed to hide her bashful face. I decided to leave the topic alone for now.

"So what are you doing after the year finishes?" I said moving on.

"Well, I am moving with my dad. Back to Solaria" Stella replied. In the middle of sorting through our 'organized mess' I heard a knock at our door. When I opened the door there stood Sky and Brandon.

"Hey Sky. Hey Brandon, good to see you," I grinned at Brandon and looked at Stella. I could not help noticed that he look a little nervous and kept peeking glancing over at Stella who was doing the exact same thing.

"Hey Bloom," Sky said when I welcomed them inside our room. The boys looked at our "packing" with amused faces. "I see you are busying. Why are you packing at time at night?" Sky asked.

"What are you two doing over here at this hour," I replied back.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were up for a ride?" Sky said.

" Isn't it late for us to be outside? We have curfew," I answered.

"Well I don't and if you are with me to discuss a 'personal matter' I'm sure Faragonda won't mind. Plus, I'm a Prince. I make the rules," Sky winked and smirked at me. I debated in my head. What is there to lose the year was over so I do not think I would get into that much trouble.

"Sure, I will love to on a ride." Sky smile grew and unconsciously grabbed my hand led me out the door, leaving Brandon and Stella where they were.

Once we got outside , I saw that Sky already had the bike ready so we were out in no time. He slowed the bike in the middle of the forest as we laughed over my 'mad driving skills.' Once our laughter died it was silence except for the sounds of the crickets and slow movements of the trees beside us. I looked up at the sky taking in the silence. There was a full moon and a lot of stars maybe thousands that scattered the black sky. It was beauty, nothing I ever had seen before, especially living in a city. After I couple of minutes I looked across from me at Sky who quickly looked away. He looked like he was arguing with himself and nervous about something.

***Sky POV***

_'Just do it already,'_ my conscious was yelling at me. Why am I so nervous? I'm never like this. My hands are shaking, my heart racing, and I'm breaking out in a sweat. Maybe I'm sick. _'Ya love sick,'_ my conscious told me. I looked at Bloom watching her and felt ten times more nervous. She's so beautiful. Her big beautiful eyes, her smile, and the way the wind blows through her red hair and how she plays with it when she's nervous. Then there is she voice; her angelic voice I quickly glared away as those eyes met mine. Her beauty was a weakness of mine; I become like putty when I look at her. When I built up the courage to look up again my mind went blank. _'Just do it.'_ I kept telling myself. _'It's not so hard. Just spit it out. You are a Prince for crying out loud. You . Tell her you like her.' _That built my confidence I bit, so I look at her again. _'Ugh… why is it so hard? It was easy when I rehearsed it with Brandon before. How did Brandon talk me into doing this. Who am I kidding? She does not like me. How can such a beautiful person want to be with me?'_ I was so lost in thought that did not hear Bloom call my name.

"Is something wrong? You seem tensed." Bloom looked at me worried.

"Yea….eah," I cleared my throat. "Everything is fine. I am probably coming down with something."

"Oh. Maybe we should head back." Bloom grabbed the handle and was attempting to move the bike.

"Bloom, wait," I started. Well here goes nothing. "There is something I want to ask you?" Bloom looked at me patience. "I was wondering if…..you had a good time at the dance?" I watched her expression go from happy to sad a disappointment. 'I'm such an idiot.' I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes I did," she replied and stared out at the water, "I loved dancing with you." After that we fell into an awkward silence.

"Bloom, what I wanted to say was that I like you. I like you a lot. I have for a while now and I'm so glad that I was send here this summer and that you are the voice inside my head. I was wondering if you will do me the honour and be my girlfriend?" I looked away quickly because I didn't want to see the rejection I was surly going to get.

***Bloom POV***

Oh my God. He likes me. I knew I like him a lot but never in a million of year would I think he liked me back. I looked as Sky's mouth opened to shocked to speak or move. He looked back at me more nervous than before. He looked say. 'Say something Bloom' I told myself. As I stared at him his head dropped and I heard him sigh.

"I knew this was stupid. Why do I listen to Brandon?" I watched him ramble on and on. This time Sky tried to move the canoe but I moved forward and placed my hand on his to make him stop. That seemed to do the trick because he stopped the instant our hands came into contact.

"Sky," I started, "I like you a lot too." He looked back at me surprised and shocked. "I have since that day at the dock when you sang to me. I would love to be your girlfriend." Before I knew it Sky shot forward and grabbed my lips with his. It felt so right. I felt the fireworks and sparks. I did not want it to stop so I hooked my arms around him as his faces were cupping my face. We made out for what seemed like hours but only minutes. Our lips moved in sync and only stopped when air was needed.

We stopped soon after because the bike was rocking back and forth and because if we did not we would probably stay like that all night.

When we pulled back we both wore goofy smiles on our face. "Wow." was all we said. Sky leaned his forehead on mine taking in the moment. We were out there for about an hour and enjoyed each others company before we piand made our way back to the dock.

***September 2010***

I remembered that night as I walked down the street to my home on Earth.

"Dreaming about lover boy again," Stella nudged me which woke me up

"How did you know?"

"Apart from me practically living with you for the past two years. I know that look on your face when you think of him."Oh and it is not sickening when you think of Brandon right?" I answered back with a smile. Brandon and Stella also got together that night at Alfea when we left them in our room.

As we came to a stop and walked in the door. I had a huge smile. I was finally here; at home.

***Do not own Winx Club (unfortunately)***


End file.
